You Need to Learn to Knock
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Cody has a nasty habit of just walking into Noah's room, but what happens when he walks in on something Noah'd rather he hadn't? NoahxCody, Slash. Now a twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

You Really Need to Learn to Knock

**Authors note: I should really be working on my TT story, but I just couldn't help myself! I guess other than that I have nothing to say so please read and review!**

It was just another day at Playa De Loser for Cody Johnson. He had spent his morning down by the pool hanging out with Trent until the latter had decided to spend some time with his guitar. At that point Cody had decided to go back inside the hotel to check in on his egg headed friend.

Somehow over his time on the island he had become close friends with Noah. It had started as asking Noah what he was reading and had ended with the two hanging out almost daily.

Cody walked up to Noah's door and simply walked in. He looked around and noticing that Noah wasn't in the main part of the room he laid down on the bed to wait. He assumed that Noah was in the bathroom, which was attached to his room.

Cody considered this and figured he should probably alert Noah of his presence; since last time he didn't Noah got a little mad.

_**Flashback**_

_Cody was laying on Noah's bed reading a book he had found in Noah's suitcase, which he had just snooped through. He had came in a few minutes earlier only to hear the shower running, so he had decided to lay down and make himself comfortable. _

_A few minutes later the water stopped and Cody perked up waiting for Noah to come out of the bathroom._

_And Noah did come out of the bathroom. He just did it completely and totally naked. He had a towel over his face obviously drying his face and hair._

"_HUH!" Cody squeaked out in the manliest way possible. _

"_What the- HOLY SHIT!" Noah screamed blushing and covering himself with his towel. "Could you learn to nock!"_

"_My bad man! My bad!" Cody screamed finally turning around._

_**End Flashback**_

Needless to say that had been an awkward day.

'_I'll never get his naked body out of my head. Wow, that didn't sound right.'_

Cody went to knock on Noah's bathroom door only to notice that the door was cracked open and that Noah was talking.

'_Is he talking to himself?'_

Cody leaned closer to the door to listen.

"Aggg, agg." Noah grunted to himself.

'_What's he- OH.' _Cody thought looking inside the door.

Noah's back was to him, but between the grunting and the way he was standing Cody knew that was exactly what he was doing.

'_Better get going, I'd hate Noah to know I saw him.' _Cody thought turning around.

"C-C-C- AHH!" Noah growled.

Cody quickly turned back around.

'_Ohh, who is Noah thinking about? C, or k, hmm, maybe Courtney? Ha! I bet it is!'_

"God! C-C-CODY!" Noah grunted once again.

'_ME!?'_

"Ohh God, CODY!"

'_He likes me? I could- I could work with that.'_

And with that thought Cody quietly pushed the door open and walked up behind Noah.

"CODY!" Noah screamed as he came.

Noah, breathing hard, reached for a towel to wipe his hand on. But Cody had other plans. He grabbed Noah's hand and stuck two of his sperm covered fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them.

"C-Cody!?" Noah asked surprised. "What are d-doing? Get off." Noah said pulling away his hand.

'_What is this not seductive enough for him? I thought this would be easy since he was just moaning my name.'_

"Aww come on Noah, don't be like that." Cody said in a voice that he thought screamed sexy, as he put his arms around Noah's neck and pushed his body as close to Noah's as possible.

"C-Cody are you drunk?!" Noah screamed trying to pull away.

"No, but if I keep looking into your eyes I might become impaired."

'_Wow that was my best line yet!'_

"Well I guess your pickup lines are still lame."

"I am TRYING to seduce you can you please just go with it!" Cody said glaring at Noah.

"If you let me take your shirt off I might consider it."

"Now you're talking." Cody said pulling Noah over to the bed he had been lying on just minutes prior.

Noah smiled as he straddled Cody and began to pull his shirt off. Once it was off Cody flipped their positions so that he was straddling the already naked Noah.

"I seduced you, so I get control." Cody said smiling and leaning down to kiss Noah for the first time.

"Whoa, whoa." Noah said holding his finger to Cody's lips.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked confused.

"What's with the change of heart?"

"What do you mean? You were totally for this two seconds ago!"

"One day you're pinning over Gwen and the next you have me pined down on my bed ready to kiss me, I just want to know why."

"I don't know I just-"

"I can't just be your experiment." Noah said turning his face away from Cody.

"Huu." Cody sighed laying down beside Noah. "Look I came in and heard you and for some reason hearing you say my name like that-"

"Moan."

"Huh?"

"I was moaning. You want to kiss me? Then stop acting shy about it. I like you so I jacked off thinking about you."

"Okay look I heard you…Moaning my name and I-I liked it. I it's weird and I can't explain it, but I like you. I've never met anyone like you. You're the smartest guy I know and you've never blown me off for anyone else, and I guess I just thought that, I don't know-"

"No you don't know, but I'm going to be honest I'm getting a boner so I take back what I said about not being an experiment."

"What?"

"Of course now you act stupid. In Lindsey speak; kiss me I'm really horney."

'_He's really different in the bedroom, must notbe able to withstand my charm.'_

And with that Cody rolled back on top of Noah. Then the real fun began as Cody leaned down to kiss Noah for real this time.

"You sure this is okay?"

"It's not going to be if my erection goes down genius."

"There's the Noah I've come to- Mmh!"

And with that Noah had pulled Cody's lips to his. Within seconds Noah's tongue had made its way into Cody's mouth and was swirling around with his.

It was a long and deep kiss that didn't end until Cody's lungs were burning for air, but even after it ended Noah only allowed him seconds to catch his breath before leaning up to kiss him again.

After a few more needy kisses Noah flipped around so that Cody was under him.

Noah then started kissing and sucking Cody's collar bone.

"Uhhh, that feels really good."

Hearing the encouragement Noah started biting lower until he got to Cody's nipples where he started to suck and lick.

"Ahh, man!"

Noah suddenly stopped and looked down at Cody. "Man? Gee you're a true romantic." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry I'm new at this."

Noah smirked and started biting his way from Cody's nipple to his belly button. Noah stopped again and smiled at Cody before he unzipped Cody's jeans and pulled them off.

Noah brought his head down in between Cody's legs and started kissing his thighs.

"Uhhh." Cody moaned.

"You like that?"

"Yeah, don't stop."

"You sure?"

"God you're such a tease."

And with a smirk Noah went back to kissing Cody's thighs.

"Ahhh!" Cody moaned louder.

And then with a look of lust in his eyes Noah pulled off Cody's boxers. Noah smirked as he started to stroke the shaft.

"Mmm." Cody moaned smiling.

"You like that baby?"

'_Ha! Did he just call me baby! Well if he keeps going he can call me whatever he wants.'_

"Yeah." Cody said starting to breathe hard.

With that said Noah started to pump up and down the shaft.

"AHH GOD!" Cody screamed.

"Come on baby, say my name." Noah said grunting.

'_He is so weird, and I'm loving it!'_

"Noah." Cody grunted.

"Scream it." Noah said pumping harder.

'_Whatever makes him happy.'_

"NOAH! OH NOAH!"

A smile crept onto Noah's face as he replaced his hand for his mouth. Cody shuddered feeling Noah's warm mouth on his dick. Noah started licking the head while occasionally bobbing his head up and down.

"God N-N-NOAH stop being A TEASE!"

Noah chuckled and finally started to really work at Cody. He started bobbing his head up and down. At first he went slow, but soon started going faster and faster. With Noah really working at Cody it took less than 30 seconds for him to come.

"AHHHH!" Cody moaned bucking upward.

Noah swallowed all of the come with a smirk still on his face.

"Ahh, that's better." Noah said flipping himself off of Cody.

"What about your boner?"

"It went down waiting on you to make the first move."

"Eh, two organisms in a row would've been painful anyway."

"Don't worry you'll get your chance to give me one later." Noah said pulling Cody on top of him and kissing Cody on the cheek.

"I don't suppose you're gonna be like this in public."

"Not in your dreams babe."

"Babe?"

"Sorry on a sex high."

"Just wait until it's your turn."

"Don't worry I'll just walk in on you in the shower."

"So you're still mad about that?"

"Just learn to knock."

"After today, I'm never knocking on your door again."

"As long as it's just my door baby."

* * *

Oh my God I hate how this turned out! Aggg! The ending is so rushed,and I couldn't find the balance between dialoge and actions. Oh well please review. Sorry they were so OOC, especially Cody, AGG!


	2. Chapter 2

**You Need to Learn to Knock Part 2**

**Authors note: Upon request from Noodlemonsters, who leaves the nicest reveiws, I have decided to add a second chapter, making this a two shot! Anyway thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy part 2!**

Cody had spent the remainder of his day with Noah, and left at a late hour, as not to be seen by the other campers.

The two had mostly talked after their 'session of intimacy', as Noah had called it. They talked about random things and decided to add three ground rules for what had happened.

No telling the other campers. EVER.

No telling Chris. EVER.

No telling Chef. EVER.

Other than that it was anything goes. Cody had been sad to leave Noah's room, but it had to be done.

He had spent his night dreaming about Noah, and when he woke up he noticed that poor little Cody jr. also missed Noah.

After he took care of that problem he went down to the pool area where the breakfast bar was located.

He stacked up his plate being beyond hungry, probably because of all the energy he used the night prior.

He took a seat next to Trent and started eating.

"Hungry dude?" Trent asked looking to Cody's plate.

"Ha, guess so." Cody said shrugging.

"What happened to you yesterday anyway? I put my guitar away and couldn't find you."

"Brother was probably getting his geek on with the know-it-all. I don't know how you stand that boy." Lashawna said taking a seat on the other side of Cody.

"He's cool once you get to know him." Cody said trying not to blush.

"I think it's really cool that you two can still be friends after what happened in the second challenge." Bridgette said from across the table.

"Well it was an accident, no big deal." Cody said blushing.

"If you say so small fry." LaShawna said getting up to throw away her trash.

"Dude accident or not I would've been freaked out." Trent said shaking his head.

"Well I was at first; I just sorta got over it." Cody said looking down to hide his monster blush.

'_And then once I did I decided to let him blow me.'_

"Well it's awesome that you did Cody." And with that Bridgette got up to join Geoff in the hot tube.

"I'm gonna go to. And don't worry we all know it was an accident, well except for Izzy. I'll catch ya later dude."

"Okay, see ya." Cody said still trying to hide his blush.

"Sitting with all your friends?" Noah asked coming to sit beside Cody with his plate.

"Haha. Funny." Cody said smiling.

"I do try."

"I didn't know you knew what the word 'try' meant." Cody said smirking.

"Looks like I'm not the only funny one." Noah said smirking and placing a hand on Cody's thigh.

It was lucky that the boys had sat down on the end of the table where they were facing the pool, so no one saw Noah's hand.

Cody blushed once more as Noah started to rub circles on Cody's thigh while he ate. Cody shivered in delight. Noah smirked.

"You're going to get me hard." Cody whispered, while thinking of the most unattractive thing possible.

'_Rosie O'Donnell, Rosie O'Donnell, Rose O'Donnell.'_

Noah chuckled. "I guess all good things come to an end. I'll see you later." Noah said squeezing Cody's thigh and then walking away to throw away his trash.

Cody sighed. Now he was horny. He quickly got up and disposed his trash before deciding to take a swim. (He had only been wearing his trunks.)

When he was done he looked around the resort. He noticed that Noah was once again reading his book at the bar.

Noah looked up and smirked, directing his eyes to the hotel and then back to Cody with a raised eyebrow.

Cody smiled and gave a slight nod, which went undetected by the other campers.

Noah soon got up and headed toward the building. Cody waited a few minutes before following Noah.

When Cody made it to Noah's room he walked in only to get pushed against the wall by Noah, who gave him a hard kiss.

"No knock?"

"I told you I wouldn't knock ever again." Cody said smiling his most innocent smile.

Noah only smirked as he started taking off the smaller brunettes swimming trunks. Cody followed suite pulling off Noah's white T-shirt and trunks.

Soon they were both naked and making-out on the bed. Both were giving hard desperate kisses as though they hadn't been intimate with one another in years.

Cody pulled away from the larger teen he had been laying on.

"I think it's your turn." Cody said looking to Noah's semi-hard cock.

"I was hoping it was." Noah said allowing Cody to straddle him.

Cody started sucking on Noah's collar bone, causing Noah to let out a suppressed grunt.

Cody continued to suck on that spot until he was sure it would leave a mark and then continued downward. He stopped at Noah's nipples and started to suck on one while his fingers prodded the other.

Soon both nipples were erect and Noah was sweating and begging Cody to move lower.

Cody complied and started to stick his tongue in and out of Noah's bellybutton.

"And you said I was A TEASE." Noah grunted because of the friction Cody had started to create with his had.

"Aggg!" Noah screamed out.

'_God, please let me not mess this up.'_ Cody thought as he took Noah's head into his mouth.

Noah hissed from the warmth that was Cody's mouth.

Cody started by licking the head which seemed to get a good response from Noah. He then started running his teeth softly across Noah's shaft.

"Mmm, you're doing really well." Noah grunted with his eyes closed.

This encouraged Cody to start bobbing his head as Noah had done to him the night prior.

"God, Cody faster. GOD CODY!" Noah started screaming as he bucked up once. It was enough to chock Cody, but he just grabbed a hold of the other boys' hips to hold him down.

Cody kept up the bobbing motion going as fast as he could which seemed like it wasn't fast enough. Then Cody got an idea.

'_That'll put him over the edge.'_

Cody continued to hold Noah down with one hand, as his other hand flew down to grab Noah's balls, and as predicted drove Noah crazy.

"Uhh, God, I'm coming- CODY!" Noah screamed as he climaxed.

And as Cody tried to swallow he ended up half chocking himself.

"Are you okay?" Noah panted looking at his coughing lover.

"Yeah, just wasn't ready for that." Cody said blushing.

"That's okay; sperm covered is a good look for you." Noah said licking the smaller boys chin and neck where the sperm had leaked.

"Now it's your turn." Noah said flipping their positions so that he was on top.

Noah looked down to Cody's already hard cock, which was seeping with pre-come.

Noah brought one hand down to hold Cody down while using the other to massage Cody's balls.

"Oh my GOD! That feels so amAZING!" Cody moaned.

"Well it's about to feel even better." Noah said brining his tongue down to the head and licked it.

"Ahh, Yes! GOD NOAH!" Cody moaned as Noah began to bob his head.

"NOAH!" Cody screamed coming into Noah mouth.

Noah once again swallowed all of Cody's come, and then rolled off of him.

"That was so awesome." Cody said smiling in pure delight as he cuddled up next to Noah.

"You really have a way with words." Noah replied sarcastically, as he pulled Cody closer to him so that Cody's head was resting in the crook of his neck, while Cody had his arm around Noah's chest. Noah also had an arm around Cody.

Cody just smiled and kissed Noah once more before dozing off, with Noah following soon after.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it. I still don't think I kept the boys IC, but I think it was a little better. Please reveiw and tell me what you think!


End file.
